


"I Thought You Were Nice."

by rachfielden_xo



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Crashing vehicle, Gen, abandoned, blackout - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachfielden_xo/pseuds/rachfielden_xo
Summary: This was my only entry to the Drabble Challenge that happened on Tumblr a while ago. Hope you enjoy :)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	"I Thought You Were Nice."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my only entry to the Drabble Challenge that happened on Tumblr a while ago. Hope you enjoy :)

Selfish.

Careless.

Mean.

Those were three words Alan would use to describe Virgil.

Why?

Because of what he’d just done.

T2 had been hurtling down out of the sky after being hit by lightning. Virgil had escaped in the emergency pod but left Alan to… die?

—

CRASH!

“What was that?” Alan yelped at the sound.

“The systems are going haywire. We’ve been hit by lightning!” Virgil shouted back. “We’re falling out of the sky!”

“Wait, what are you doing?”

“Getting to safety.” Virgil had undone his seatbelt and was leaving the cockpit.

“What about me?” Alan’s eyes were big with fear and panic.

“Oh, you?” Virgil spun around to face the little one, a big smirk on his face. “You’ll survive on your own.”

“You’re just going to leave me here?!”

“What else can I do? There’s only room for one in the emergency escape pod.”

“I thought you were nice!”

“I was. But I’m not anymore.” Virgil smiled evilly then left.

Down, down, down.

The ground was rapidly approaching.

The panic bubbling up inside Alan was growing.

He saw the ground.

He screamed.

And then he blacked out.


End file.
